The Untitled Ring
by PhoenixOwl0905
Summary: After a night of intense love making, Ludwig has a surprise for his Felicaino. Warning!: Contains yaoi (boyxboy) and human names. If you don't like it than don't read. If you do like, welcome. Please comment, or not. :) Enjoy!


Ludwig thrust into his boyfriend, who looked radiant as he panted heavily with each thrust. His eyes were half open and glazed with lustful tears. His cheeks burned red as he mumbled Italian words just barely audible.  
Ludwig stared intensely at the beauty that is Feliciano. And despite all of their previous sexual encounters, Feliciano was still so insanely tight. The heated walls of his ass compressed Ludwig's erection with such great intensity; it was too much for Ludwig some times.  
Feliciano wrapped his legs around Ludwig's thighs, causing him to penetrate deeper than before. His prostate we rammed against with more ferocity than before and more pleasured tears escaped Feliciano's eyes. His own erection didn't even need to be touched, Ludwig was enough to pleasure Feliciano just through anal.  
"Oh mio dio!" He cried. Ludwig loved when he cried out to the heavens, the sound of his voice sent chills down his body. "Ludwig – ungh – I'm gonna . . ." Feliciano trailed off, unable to think with the intense love making. Ludwig's hot erection beating in time with his heart pounded away at his tight ass. Their skin clung to each other and echoed through the night each time their sweat soaked bodies connected. In response to Feliciano's pleas, Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hand, intertwining their fingers and lifting their hands above Feliciano's head. He brought himself closer to the huffing boy, kissing his neck as he mumbled through sweaty skin,  
"Cum, Feliciano." He ordered as he rammed right on Feliciano's prostate. With the gruffness in Ludwig's tone and the pleasure of the fast past (not to mention Ludwig's size) he came. His vision turned white and he arched his body into Ludwig with one final scream,  
"Ludwig!" And with one final thrust Ludwig climaxed as well, spilling his seed deep within his lover.  
Ludwig collapsed onto the latter, their sweat soaked bodies stitched to each other's. Though Ludwig was a big man he didn't hurt Feliciano when his body landed on him. In fact, Feliciano loved the feeling of all of Ludwig's weight upon him, as if they would melt into one another.  
Ludwig went to roll out of bed and clean them off when Feliciano stopped him.  
"Ve ~," He said breathlessly, "Stay with me?" Ludwig only scooped his free hand under Feliciano's head, bringing it to his neck.  
"You'll never have to worry about me leaving you, meine liebe." Feliciano could only wrap his free arm around Ludwig's back, savoring the moment.  
They lay there, Ludwig still in Feliciano and their hands still sewn together until they fell asleep in blissful post love making.  
When Feliciano woke up he found himself all alone. He immediately assumed the worst and sat up, looking around the room for his lover.  
"Germany! Germany!" He cried out when Ludwig appeared from the bathroom.  
"Italy, what's wrong?" He said running over, taking his hand and cradling his face.  
"I just thought that you had left." He said through a saddened expression. Ludwig only closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.  
"So it was just that?" Feliciano nodded. "You shouldn't have worried me like that. Besides, I told you last night I'm never leaving you." He said softer.  
"Ve ~ sorry. But you never leave after we have sex." Ludwig looked up into Feliciano's apologetic face and smiled.  
"Today is an exception." He sat on the bed by Feliciano's legs, taking his hand once more. "Feli, you and I have been together for a while now."  
"Si! One years and four months." Ludwig smiled, petting his hand.  
"Yes. Well, I love you more than anything and more than anyone, you know that. But, unfortunately, we cannot go any further with our current relationship. But I do want you to know how I feel. And I want to symbolize the strength of our relationship." Ludwig grabbed the box he left on the floor by the bed and held it on the tips of his fingers.  
"Ve ~, Ludwig!" Feliciano gasped.  
"Feli, due to our situation we cannot get married. Our political and social situations just won't allow it. And I wouldn't want to absorb you as a country. But I hope it's clear where I stand." He opened up the box revealing a ring. Feliciano gasped as Ludwig slid the ring onto his finger. "I hope you'll accept this as a symbol of my love for you and I hope it proves to you how much I want to, even if we can't."  
Feliciano tackled Ludwig, kissing him all over his face.  
"Luddy! This ring will symbolize us, together. I love you too and accept the ring with all my heart! I love you so much, Ludwig." Ludwig smiled.  
"I love you too." Ludwig gently gripped Feliciano's face, pressing their lips together gently, but passionately.


End file.
